Lily Potter and the Power of Love
by CiciWeezil
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts and she's excited as she could possibly be. Everything is going smoothly until the threat of war is upon the school once more. Lily must make a choice. Do what she's told and don't get involved, or venture into the Forbidden Forest, now more dangerous than ever, and try to stop the threat from reaching the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Potterheads! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm writing another one as well, which is based around my OC Isidor Potter (it's his back story, as I gave him a very important part in the background of the Harry Potter series). By the way, Isidor is NOT the Harry Potter universe version of me in any way. While my personal OC is in this fanfiction, and she does have some lines, and I did make her awesome ('cause I am), she is not necessarily a main character. _

_Oh, and I care not what others think the ages of the characters should be. Those ages Rowling has made clear, I have used (like Albus, Lily, and Teddy). Those she has not, I decided on. It's my perception, you see, and this is what I perceive. _

_Bitterness towards nagging Potterheads aside, enjoy peoples! I write this fanfiction for you!_

* * *

Not 11 Every Day

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Something pounced on her, an she groaned. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

"James!" Lily Potter pushed her brother, who was twice as big as her, off the bed with some well-aimed kicks. "Can't a person sleep late on their birthday?"

"'Course not." James said, a satisfied smirk on his face. "The longer you sleep, the longer we have to wait to eat cake."

Lily groaned and kicked at him again, but he swerved away. "Well, get out so I can change."

"Love you, too!" James called as he returned to his room. Or maybe he was going to go bother Albus. Their rooms were on the floor above.

Lily shut her door and began to change out of her pyjamas. A few minute later, when she was brushing her teeth, she a yell from the floor above. Peeping her head out the door, she saw James dash past her down the landing, with Albus right behind him.

Lily finished in the bathroom and headed down to the basement kitchen. A she did she looked around at the house. Decades ago, this could have been what muggles called a haunted house, with house-elf heads mounted on the wall and a screaming portrait of a deranged witch, Walburga Black, in the foyer. Now, however, it was bright and welcoming, with tasteful, cozy décor.

Lily smiled at the portraits of Weasleys, Potters and other witches and wizards that lined the walls of the stairwell. They waved back at her.

"Lily, dear!" Lily heard her mother's voice from the kitchen. "Hurry down! We've got guests!"

"Okay, Mum!" Lily ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, and almost bumped into someone when she got there.

Someone with blue hair.

"Woah!" Teddy Lupin held his hands up in surrender. "Careful!" He chuckled.

"Sorry, Teddy," Lily sat down at the kitchen table, next to Hugo and across from Molly. She looked around and found all her cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents.

The table was longer than usual and more chairs had been set around it. Grandpa Arthur sat at one end, with his sons and Lily's father, Harry, sitting in the chairs nearest him. Grandma Molly sat at the other end with Lily's aunts and mother. The kids sat in the middle.

A white tablecloth covered the dark wood tabletop. Blue and yellow streamers that lit up were strung across the walls. James and Fred had noisemakers, and they were blowing them at each other fiercely. Crimson flames roared in the fire, making the room warmer and lighter.

Teddy sat down on Lily's other side, just as Grandpa Arthur called for attention. Everyone but Fred and James were immediately quiet. Uncle Charlie waved his wand at them, and suddenly, the noisemakers were silent. It took the two boys a moment to realize they didn't work anymore. Giving each other puzzled looks, they shrugged and threw the noisemakers at the garbage can, one missing and the other hitting the rim and landing on the floor.

"Now then, " Grandpa Arthur began again. "Today is a very special day." Lily blushed as he turned his face towards her. "After all, how many times do we get to celebrate your eleventh birthday?" A few of the men clapped, but Arthur held up his hand. "So a toast, to Lily Luna Potter, on her special day!"

They all raised their glasses, which magically filled with butterbeer as they did. There was a clacking of glass and sloshing of drinks, until everyone settled down again.

The conversations had just begun when the fire in the hearth turned green. Before them, emerging from the ashy fireplace, was a tall, large man with a beard that covered most of his face. He looked simply too big to be allowed.

"Hagrid!" Lily stood up and ran to hug him. "You made it!"

"Did yer think I was goin' ta miss yer birthday?" Hagrid chuckled. "Got yer present here." He pulled out a small package wrapped in brown paper.

"I'll take it, Hagrid." Hagrid gave the package to Lily's mother and watched as she waved her wand. The package disappeared, probably to another room in the house.

"We saved you a seat, Hagrid!" Uncle George called, and Hagrid sat down next to him. Lily returned to her seat, just in time for Grandpa to call everyone's attention again.

"Now that everyone's here, " he said, "Let's eat!"

* * *

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Lily,  
Happy birthday to you!

Lily blew out the candles on the three-tiered cake. Eleven tiny rainbow colored flames disappeared into nothing. Lily paused for a moment, but the candles didn't relight themselves like last year, courtesy of James.

Everyone clapped and Lily's mother began cutting the cake. She gave Lily hers first, and went from youngest to oldest, Hagrid being the last. Normally, it was the other way around, but as the youngest in the family, Lily's birthday was always different.

The cake, which was rainbow chocolate with vanilla ice cream filling, disappeared quickly. The dishes were wiped clean with magic and put away. Then everyone went upstairs to the drawing room.

* * *

In one corner o the drawing room, dozens of wrapped gifts of every size, shape and color were stacked neatly. On the very top sat Hagrid's brown package.

The two couches and three armchairs were taken rather quickly, so several extra chairs and cushions were conjured up to accomodate the party guests. Hagrid sufficed himself by sitting on the floor, but he still looked far too large.

Lily sat next to Teddy again, sharing a large, squishy blue cushion. There was quite a bit of room around them, so there would be a place to put unwrapped presents.

Hagrid's gift was first. A little nervously, Lily unwrapped the gift. It wasn't what she expected. Lily studied the strange object, puzzled. Whatever it was, it was beautiful.

"S'called an ocarina. Firenze gave it to me, only my fingers are to big for it. Perfect for you, though." Hagrid explained.

"I love it." She studied it. "Do many centaurs play ocarinas?"

"Believe so. I think that one's handmade by Firenze."

Lily wanted to try to play it, but her mother was already handing her another gift. Lily spent the better part of an hour unwrapping presents.

From her cousins, Molly and Lucy, she recieved three pairs of cute earrings, one pair being the emblem for the Holyhead Harpies(she and her female cousins were big fans, thanks to her mother being a former Chaser of the all-witches team). Uncle George and Uncle Percy, who ran Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, gave her a reusable hangman. Their wives, Audrey and Angelina, had bought her her favorite brand of hair care products. Aunt Fleur had bought her a yellow summer dress("eet was so sad when your old one was stained") and Uncle Bill gave her a gold Egyptian necklace that he had found in a tomb.

Lily marveled at the emerald embedded in the gold. "Don't worry, it's not enchanted. I checked it myself." Bill assured them all.

Dominique and Louis gave her a jewelry box that they had made themselves. It was grey colored.

"When you're sorted at Hogwarts this year, it will take on the color of your house." Louis explained.

Victoire and Teddy gave her a mood bracelet. "When your in a bad mood, it can cheer you up." Victoire said. Lily was in a very good mood, so it glowed a lovely yellow color.

Albus and Rose gave her the entire set of Holyhead Harpies action figures, complete with their own, foldable Quidditch pitch and brooms.

James, Fred and Roxanne gave her a Skiving Snackbox ("You'll need them this year!") and a number of other sweets. Hugo's gift to her was a stickerbook of England's Quidditch teams. The stickers moved around, zooming across the pages, which they would do on any flat surface she stuck them on.

Uncle Ron had gotten her a pink and green wizard's chess set. It was her very first set, as she had always used someone else's to play. Uncle Charlie gave her a Norwegian Ridgeback action figure, which chased the Harpies around the Quidditch Pitch. A container had come with it, so she stuffed the toy dragon into the glass box. For good measure, she put the Harpies in their own case, much to their very realistic chagrin.  
Aunt Hermione's gift, of course, was the heaviest of them all. They were books - muggle books. Lily studied the books for a moment, intrigued. The author for all of them was Jane Austen. This was not the first set of muggle books her aunt had bought her. She had quite an impressive library of them, and she had read them all. She must have inherited her fascination of muggles from her grandfather.

Her mother and father had bought her a new pack of Exploding Snap and the newest book in the Totalus Tori series, which Lily loved. Her grandfather gave her two spellbooks: Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks and Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. Her grandmother gave her charm bracelet.

"When something good happens to you, a new charm will appear." Molly Weasley the first told her. Lily put the bracelet onto her left wrist, next to her mood bracelet. When she did, a small birthday cake shaped charm appeared.

A tapping sound drew her attention away from the charm. Outside the large drawing room window, a tawny owl was clicking against the glass. It was joined in a minute by several more owls. They all carried stacks of letters.

"Must be the Hogwarts letters." Dad said as he opened the window. The owls flew to Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, and Hermione. They each untied the stacks and passed the letters to their children. Lily and Hugo could barely sit still as they received their own letters. Unlike the others, these would be their first Hogwarts letters.

Lily read the envelope, which was addressed in green ink.

_Miss L. Potter_  
_12 Grimmauld Place_  
_Borough of Islington_  
_London_

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Isidor Vale

_Deputy Headmaster_

She read the letter again with a smile. She then looked at her supplies list.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Uniform  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black)  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts: Volume 1 _  
by Jasper Tilder

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS

"Well, you know what this means?" Teddy asked, as he read the list over her shoulder. "It's time to go shopping in Diagon Alley."

* * *

A few weeks later, Lily was woken by Albus, who was much gentler than their older brother. He looked excited.

"We're going shopping today, remember?"

She was up immediately and started to get ready to go. When she entered the kitchen, she found her breakfast already made. Duffy, the kind house-elf that worked for the family, was washing the dishes.

"Would you like some help, Duffy?" Lily asked. Dad had told her to treat house-elves with respect.

Duffy turned and replied in a squeaky voice, "Oh no, sweet girl, Duffy is fine. You eats your breakfast." She turned back to the sink, which she could only reach with a stool.

Lily realized, as Duffy began drying the dishes and putting them away, that the house-elf truly didn't need help. She was using her own magic to do everything. Most house-elves were not allowed to use magic, by order of their masters, but the Potters were different. Duffy was magically opening cabinets and sending plates, pots, cups and silverware to their places. The job would have been much more difficult without magic, as the upper cabinets were more than two feet above her head.

Lily was just finishing her breakfast when James bounded into the room. "Morning, Duffy. Hey, Lily." He picked up his own plate and took it to the table, which was back to its normal size since the party. Duffy greeted him with a curtsy, which she also gave to Albus when he entered a few minutes later.

When they were done eating, their plates magically floated to the sink. Duffy was arguing with the broom, as it didn't want to sweep the chimney. However, she ultimately won the battle and by the time their parents had come in, the chimney was swept and the fireplace was ready for floo powder. Duffy magicked the broom clean, as well, and returned it to its unenchanted state.

"Your breakfast is on the counter, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Duffy squeaked.

"Thank you, Duffy. It looks delicious." Duffy curtsied and left the room, probably to clean somewhere else.

Once they'd eaten breakfast, the five of them gathered around the fireplace. Mum went first, scooping some green floo powder into her hand.

She stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley." And threw the powder down. James was next, then Albus, and finally, Lily.

"Diagon Alley!"

Lily opened her eyes and found herself in the Leaky Cauldron. Her brothers and mother were there.

"Scourgify." Mum cleaned the ash off them with a sweep of her wand.

There was a popping sound, and Dad apparated behind them. He preferred not to use the Floo Network when he could help it.

Gathering themselves, they stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the back alley, where Dad tapped a brick, and the gateway to Diagon Alley opened.

Mum gave James some spending money and sent him off to find Fred and Roxanne at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Albus found Rose at Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they had agreed to meet, and the two of them went off on their own. Lily stayed with her parents, and they were soon joined by Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Hugo.

Dad and Uncle Ron, who were best friends, immediately started talking about their work in the Auror Office. Lily and Hugo looked at each other excitedly. They were going to Hogwarts!

Their first stop was Potage's cauldron shop, and they each got a pewter cauldron. They bought basic potion ingredients at the Apothecary, and parchment, ink, and quills at Scribbulus'. Lily also bought color-change ink and several different colored quills. At Wiseacre's they got crystal vials, brass telescopes and scales.

Next, they went to Flourish & Blotts. Here, Lily began collecting all the books she would need for school. Hugo found their Defense Against the Dark Arts book. It was one of seven volumes.

"Dudley?" They turned at the sound of Lily's father's voice. Her father was staring in shock at the entrance of the store. A man and woman dressed in muggle clothes, followed by a boy who looked to be Lily and Hugo's age had just entered. They were led by a taller, handsome man in black robes.

"Hullo, Harry." The muggle man said.

"Dudley! I didn't expect to see you here, of all places." Dad walked up to Dudley and the two shook hands, rather than hugging. Lily realized the man was Dudley Dursley, her father's cousin.

"Erm..." Dudley cleared his throat and smiled. "We just learned that Joseph here is a wizard so we're sending him off to Hogwarts." Dudley spoke slowly and seemed slightly scared of what his cousin's reaction would be.

To everyone's surprise, Harry Potter smiled widely, and said, "That's great. Lily is starting this year, too, so he won't be alone."

"Oh, th-that's good." Dudley was still quite nervous, but he turned to his son. "Why don't you go meet your cousin?" He motioned to Lily and Hugo, and a moment later, Joseph walked up to them.

He wasn't large like his father, but not small either. He was taller than both of them. He seemed a bit more at ease than his father. "Hello, my name is Joseph Dursley."

Lily and Hugo introduced themselves, and the three of them quickly became friends. Though Lily and Hugo didn't know about any muggle stuff, and Joseph didn't know anything magic-related, they sufficed themselves with discussing the school houses. Joseph admitted he would hate to end up in Slytherin, and the other two agreed.

As they spoke, they found the rest of their schoolbooks, which their parents paid for. The wizard man who had come in with the Dursleys walked up to them.

"So you two are Hugo and Lily." The man said. He had sharp, handsome features and ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce whatever they focused on. "My name is Professor Vale. I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Dudley, who seemed much more relaxed after talking to his cousin, called to Joseph and Professor Vale, who said, "Farewell. I will see you at Hogwarts."

"Why was Professor Vale with the Dursleys?" Lily asked her father.

"Muggle-born wizards and witches don't just receive a letter. A professor from the school visits them and shows them around Diagon Alley.

Hagrid did that for me my first year, too. I wasn't muggle-born, but I had never been to the wizard world before." Dad explained.

They left Flourish & Blotts and went to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Lily received a snowy owl, and Hugo got a tawny owl. He named his Rooker, after his favorite Cannons player, and Lily named hers Aurora, after her favorite Harpies player.

Finally, they came to Ollivanders. The Ollivander that had given her parents their wands had died many years ago, but his nephew had taken over the shop, and made wands as fine as his uncle's.

Lily went first. Mr. Ollivander handed her a mahogany wand and she gave it a wave. Several boxes flew off their shelves. Mr. Ollivander mumbled to himself as he handed her wands. On what must have been the tenth wand, he said to her, "Redwood and pheonix feather. 12 inches." She took the wand in her hand. "Supple." He added. He then watched her with a peculiar expression.

Lily felt a strange feeling deep within her. She looked at Mr. Ollivander, unable to put the feeling into words. She was surprised to find him smiling.

"The wand chooses the wizard," He said quietly. "Or, in this case, witch. My uncle used to say that."

Lily looked at her father, who was smiling widely. His hand was in his pocket, fingering his own wand as he recalled the first time he walked into Ollivanders and received his wand.

"Now, for Mr. Weasley." Ollivander turned his attention to Hugo, who tried wands for another ten minutes, until he received the right one.

"Black walnut and unicorn hair, ten and three-quarter inches, slightly springy." Mr. Ollivander handed it to Hugo, who gasped.

Once they had paid for the wands, the Weasleys and Potters said goodbye to Ollivander and headed back out into the alley.  
They ate dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. All of the family seemed to have turned up for shopping that day. Molly and Lucy, who were starting their fifth and second years at Hogwarts, sat across from Lily and Hugo, telling them all about Peeves the poltergeist and the ghosts, such as Nearly Headless Nick.

The adults were talking about the ministry, with the exception of Uncle Charlie.

"Kingsley's the best Minister we've ever had, in my opinion." Uncle Percy was telling his brother, Bill.

"I agree. He's much better than Scrimgeour, and especially Fudge." Bill replied, and the other the other adults concurred.

James, Roxanne and Fred, all fifth years, had their heads together, muttering quietly, and every now and then one of them sniggered. They were obviously planning some sort of prank for the start of the school year.

Rose and Albus, beginning their third years, were looking through their new Defense Against the Darks Arts and Transfiguration books. They both wanted to be prefects their fifth years, probably influenced by Molly's brand new badge. She and a fifth year named Justin Bythersee were the new Gryffindor prefects. Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione had convinced Rose and Albus that they could be prefects too, if they studied hard and followed the rules.

Louis, fourth year Gryffindor, and his elder sister Dominique, seventh year Ravenclaw, were discussing who would win the Quidditch cup and Hogwarts cup in the coming year. For the last six years(all of Dominique's career), the Hogwarts cup had gone back and forth between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Quidditch cup had belonged to Gryffindor for eight years(ever since Teddy's second year, when he became a Chaser). Teddy had left behind an impressive team, captained by Keeper Nathan Gableton. The Chasers were Roxanne Weasley, Cianna Gableton(younger sister to Nathan), and Glen Wood. James and Fred were Beaters, and Albus was Seeker. Dominique, like Victoire had been, was Chaser for Ravenclaw.

The evening wore on, until everyone started yawning. They gathered up their shopping, as Hannah Longbottom, the innkeeper, magicked the table clean. Hannah was married to Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor at Hogwarts. She smiled at the children as they waved goodbye.

"Good luck, all of you."

Lily stepped into the fireplace, after her mother had disappeared from it. "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." She said clearly and moments later, found herself lying on the floor, Duffy staring down at her.

"Welcome home!" She squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express

"Miss! Miss! It's time to wake up! Hogwarts! You is going to Hogwarts!" A squeaky voice startled Lily from her dreams.

Lily rubbed her eyes, not quite registering what Duffy was saying. "Hogwarts! You must get ready, Miss!"

Lily woke immediately. She checked the clock on her bedside table. It was 9:30 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Duffy!" She scrambled out of bed and started getting ready, while Duffy checked around her room for anything she might have forgotten to pack.

"I finds nothing, Miss." Duffy told her as she crawled out from under the bed, which was surprisingly clean. "I thinks you packed everything."

"That's a relief." Lily said as she packed the last of her books into her trunk. She set Aurora's cage, which was empty now, on top. The snowy owl was perched on top of the wardrobe.

Duffy looked up at the owl and beckoned for her to come down. "You is going to Hogwarts, too!" The owl swooped down majestically and set itself on Duffy's skinny, outstretched arm.

Lily dragged her trunk and the cage down to the entrance hall, where she found Albus' already there, his black cat, Salem, curled up in his travel basket.

A series of thunks told Lily that James was working his way down the stairs with his own trunk. There was a clatter and a screech. James was apologizing profusely to someone. Duffy ran upstairs to help him.

When he reached the entrance hall, Lily was coaxing Aurora into her cage. "I dropped Roan's cage."

"While he was in it?" Lily asked, concerned for the screech owl, who looked very disgruntled.

"Yeah." He set his trunk down, and Roan on top. "He's not hurt, but he's mad at me." James gave the owl a pleading look, but Roan was ignoring him. "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Try a treat." Lily offered.

"I did. See there? He's left them on the floor of his cage."

The two of them shrugged and headed for the kitchen. Duffy and Mum had made breakfast already, and Albus was already taking his last few bites.

Lily checked the clock again. It was ten o'clock. Lily and James ate hurriedly, and were already finished when their parents came in.

"All set?" Dad asked. "I reckon we'll have about 10 minutes when we get there if we leave now."

"Are we going to see Joseph, Dad?" Lily asked.

"Of course, and I want all three of you to be nice to him." He was looking directly at James. "No pranks, understand? Tell your cousins that, too."

James smiled mischieviously, but swore he would behave with Joseph.

Once Dad was sure James was taking him seriously, they left the house, with Duffy waving goodbye from the kitchen.

Dad pulled Lily's trunk for her, and Mum carried Roan(who was still giving James the cold shoulder) and Salem in his basket.

They reached Kings Cross in half an hour, with 15 minutes to spare. They piled their trunks onto carts and headed for Platform 9 3/4.

Albus crossed the barrier first, followed by James, who took it at a brisk, confident walk.

Lily took her father's hand and the two of them casually walked toward the wall between platforms 9 and 10. A moment later, she found herself on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

There were witches and wizards everywhere, clambering around with trunks, cages and baskets. Mothers and fathers were hugging their children. Many had already boarded the train and were talking to their families through the windows.

Lily gazed at the scarlet engine named the Hogwarts Express. A thrill filled her and she smiled. She was finally going to Hogwarts.

"There's Ron and Hermione!" Mum had just come through the barrier and was ushering them all towards their cousins. James spotted Fred and Roxanne and headed towards them. Albus ran up to Rose, and they began heaving their trunks onto the train.

"Ready?" Hugo asked Lily.

"As I'll ever be." They heaved their own trunks onto the train and returned to their parents.

"Look!" Uncle Ron said, and pointed with his head towards the entrance of the barrier. The Dursleys, led by Professor Vale, looking odd in a black muggle suit, were heading towards them.

Joseph pushed his cart faster when he spotted Lily and Hugo. Dudley smiled and shook hands with Lily's father, who introduced him to all of the Weasleys present. Once again, all of Lily's aunts and uncles, with the exception of Charlie, were there. The only cousin absent was Victoire, who was busy moving into her new home with Teddy.

Lily wondered, not for the first time, where Teddy and Victoire were moving to. She was pulled from this thought by Hugo, who wanted to help Joseph get his things on the train.

The train whistle blew, and all the Hogwarts students boarded the train. Lily, Hugo and Joseph waved from a window, and saw their parents waving back.

"Come on," Hugo nudged Lily and Joseph. "Let's get a compartment before they're all full."

They dragged their trunks down the aisle, looking into the window of each compartment, but they all seemed to be full.

"Lysander and Lorcan!" Lily said, opening the very last door, in which sat two twin boys with white-blonde hair.

Lily stepped inside and sat right down next to one of the two boys, whom sat across from one another against the window. "Nice to see you two again!" Lily said cheerily, smiling at them both. Hugo sat across from Lily, and Joseph nervously placed himself next to Lily.

"Yes," The twin next to Hugo said. "I suppose it is nice..." His voice carried off as he turned to gaze dreamily out the window.

"Joseph, these two are Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. Their mother, Luna, is a family friend." She paused a moment and then added: "And they're first years too!"

"You were named after our mother." The twin, whichever one he was, on Lily's other side remarked.

"Yes, Luna is my middle name. " Lily replied. She turned to Joseph. "This one is Lorcan. You can tell them apart because Lorcan has one brown eye and one blue eye."

"Really? How?" Jospeh looked at Lorcan, and sure enough, he had two different colored eyes.

"A magical accident." Lysander, opposite his brother, said casually in his soft voice.

Lorcan titled his head upward, as though recalling something. "Yes, it was quite horrible."

The unintentional frankness of this statement stunned Joseph, but the other two were quite used to it.

"So what house do you think you will be in?" Hugo asked the Lovegoods.

"Mother was in Ravenclaw." Lorcan said. "But I suppose we could be in any."

"Father was in Gryffindor, after all." Lysander continued to gaze out the window.

"I don't think it always matters what your family was in." Hugo said. "I mean, Uncle Bill was in Gryffindor, but two of his children have been in Ravenclaw."

"So what house will I be in?" Joseph said nervously. "I've been reading about the wizarding world, and I really don't want to be in Slytherin."

Just then, Albus slid open the door. "Hullo!" He said brightly. "Mum asked me to pop by on the train and make sure you three were all right."

"Three?" Joseph asked.

"Well, you, Lily and Hugo, of course. You're family, too, Joseph." Albus took a step into the compartment. "Albus Severus Potter. I'm Lily's older brother." He turned so they could see two others: Rose, with her bushy red hair, and a pale blonde-haired boy with a pointed face. He smiled at them. "And this is Hugo's older sister, Rose Jean Weasley, and our friend Scorpius Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Joseph asked. "I've read that name somewhere."

"Probably in those history books you were talking about." Lily said. "It used to be a name associated with the dark arts, but Draco, Scorp's father, has worked hard to change that image."

"So, what house are you in?" A dreamy voice from the window asked. Lysander had removed his gaze from the window and was taking in the three newcomers with his wide, misty blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm in Slytherin." Scorpius said. "Dad wasn't too pleased at first, but Slytherin isn't as bad as it used to be. Most of them are only mean to the Gryffindors and only around the Quidditch games." He smiled. "Otherwise, we are perfectly nice."

"There's a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, right?" Joseph asked.

"There is, and it's roots are centuries old." Scorpius sighed. "You don't want to be in Slytherin, right?" Joseph nodded. "Well, if you're a muggle-born then you won't have to worry about it. Salazar Slytherin hated muggle-borns, so they never go in Slytherin. After all, the Sorting Hat sorts students based on the qualities the four founders prized, and Slytherin prized blood above everything else."

He smiled at Joseph, who seemed reassured.

"So, you're not mad that I don't want to be in your house?" Joseph asked.

"Of course not. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, and honestly, I think you've formed yours from very objective sources. History books, right? Is Hogwarts, A History among them?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, and I read the seven volume biography of Harry Potter, too. And a few others." Joseph said.

"Ah, good. Then you're up-to-date on the wizarding wars." Scorpius said.

"You know there have been two Muggle World Wars too?" Joseph reported. "And the second one was actually centered around Gellert Grindelwald, the wizard that Albus Dumbledore defeated!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot Grindelwald was behind a Muggle war."

"World War II was the worst war in the history of the Muggle World!" Joseph said. "And there were wizards behind it. I bet Grindelwald had Adolf Hitler under the imperius curse, and he probably made Hitler kill himself when he realized Dumbledore was onto him!"

"Wow, I never thought about that." Lily said. "And I read a book about the Muggle World War II."

"Interesting theory." Albus said. He checked his wristwatch. "Listen, the snack carts coming around soon, so we're gonna head back to our compartment."

"Do you need any money?" Rose asked her brother.

"No, I've got some." Hugo patted his pocket, which jingled.

The three third years left. Lysander and Lorcan were conversing about what to buy from the snack cart.

"No, I prefer the cauldron cakes." Lorcan was saying.

"And pumpkin juice, of course." Lysander replied.

"What's pumpkin juice?" Joseph asked.

"Oh, you haven't had wizard food before?" Lily asked. "Well, Hugo and I will have to fix that!"

A few minutes later, the door slid open, and a little old lady pushing a cart asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Lysander and Lorcan went first, each getting a few cauldron cakes and a pumpkin juice.

Then Lily and Hugo bought their snacks, enough for the three of them to share between them. They got a little of everything, and spent the rest of the afternoon introducing Joseph to fizzing whizbees, chocolate frogs (beginning his collection with Morgana, Godric Gryffindor, and Circe), pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

A prefect stopped by and told them to change into their robes, as they would be arriving soon. The prefect, named Naomi Sherbourne, found a compartment for Lily to change in with some other girls.

It wasn't long before the group could see lights in the distance. Hogwarts Castle was emerging before them.

* * *

"Firs' years!" Lily led the way off the train and onto the platform. "Firs' years come this way!" Looking around, they found Hagrid, with a large lantern clutched in his hand.

Lily, Hugo, Joseph, and the Scamanders followed the other first years to Hagrid, the gamekeeper.

"All righ', you two?" He asked Lily and Hugo. Joseph was staring up at the huge man. "An' this mus' be Joseph! Harry told me you'd be comin'."

He beckoned them to follow him, walking in the opposite direction of the older students, towards the lake.

"Righ' then. Everyone into a boat. No more an' four each." They all clambered into boats, with Hagrid taking up one by himself.

Lily, Hugo and Joseph were no longer with the Scamander twins. Instead, the fourth seat was taken by a small, mousy boy who introduced himself as Colin Creevey II.

"All set?' Hagrids voice called. "Then we're off!"

With a lurch, the boats pulled away from the shore and slowly, but surely, made their way to Hogwarts on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorting Hat Lily marveled at the black outline of Hogwarts against the night sky, and she wasn't alone. In the dark, the castle was the only item of interest, as nothing else could be made out. It seemed ages before the boats finally reached the docks underneath the castle, where they all clambered out, up a staircase, and into a small, empty chamber. There was a door at the other end. "Now you all wait here. We've gotta finish a few things 'fore yer sorted." With a wave and an encouraging smile, Hagrid left through the door, leaving the first years alone. They didn't have to wait long, though. The door opened a few minutes later, to reveal a tall man in black robes and a black pointed hat. His piercing ice blue eyes studied them all for a moment before he spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Vale." He paused, and his eyes moved upward towards the ceiling, before they came to rest on the students once more. "In a few moments, you will be sorted into your house. For the next several years, you're house will be like your family. You will share living space, take classes together, and eat together. Follow the rules and do well in class, and you will earn points for your house. Break those rules, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be awarded to the House with the most points. Now, if you will follow me, we shall begin the Sorting." They followed Professor Vale into the Entrance Hall. On the wall opposite them was a set of large doors that flew opened with a bang as they approached. Hundreds of voices suddenly hushed as they entered. The Great Hall was humongous. Foor long tables, one for each house, took up most of the space. On a raised platform, at the other end of the room, the High Table lay perpendicular to the other four. The teachers sat on one side, facing their students. Professor Vale led them down the center of the tables, between what looked like Ravenclaw on their left, and Hufflepuff on their right. The older students watched them, a mixture of eagerness, boredom and amusement mingling on their faces. Finally, they reached the High Table. In front of them, Professor Vale placed a three-legged stool and an old, brown, beat up hat. Everyone watched, transfixed, for a few moments. Then, the hat seemed to come alive, a tear on it's brim acting as a mouth as it began to sing. It described the four houses in it's song and told the story of how the founders chose the hat to sort the students after them. Finally, the song ended, and the Sorting Hat returned to it's previous state of inanimatedness. "When I call your name, you will come forward, and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house. You will then join your house's table." Professor Vale instructed them. He pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "Aldwinckle, Robert." A boy with short brown hair stepped forward and sat nervously on the stool. Professor Vale placed the hat on his head, and hardly a moment later, it shouted,"HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy stood up as Professor Vale removed the hat. A roar had emerged from the Hufflepuff table as Robert Aldwinckle ran to join them. Each time a student was sorted, their new house cheered for them. "Avery, Dorothy." "SLYTHERIN!" "Baldock, Zane." "SLYTHERIN!" "Belby, Robyn" "RAVENCLAW!" "Bletchley, Malcolm." "SLYTHERIN!" "Buldstrode, Alec." "SLYTHERIN!" "Calvert, Patrick." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Chissick, Abigail." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Creevey, Colin." The small boy the had joined Lily, Hugo and Joseph in the boat sat down on the stool eagerly. "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran to the Gryffindor table happily when Professor Vale lifted the hat off his head. Lily could not help but notice a small smile on the Professor's head. For a moment, she pondered this, until Hugo whispered,"Bet the Professor's happy. Colin's the first one to be sorted into Gryffindor, and look how many Slytherin's we've already got." Lily nodded, and realized that Professor Vale must be the Head of Gryffindor House. "Dale, Cameron." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Davies, Lyra." "RAVENCLAW!" "Dursley, Joseph." Joseph gave Lily and Hugo a nervous look, and sat down on the stool. "HUFFLEPUFF!" He ran to the roaring Hufflepuffs, sitting down next to the other first years. "Hewitt, Jasmin." "SLYTHERIN!" "Honeybourne, Zoe." "RAVENCLAW!" "Hyde, Natalie." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Kirke, Isla." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Langridge, Basil." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Litwin, Tasha." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Maltby, Cheryl." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Miyamoto, Kimiko." "RAVENCLAW!" "Morse, Clara." "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Murkwood, Warren." "SLYTHERIN!" "Othen Fisk." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Peakes, Mackenzie." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Potter, Lily." The crowd hushed as Lily stepped forward. She sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes. "Ah, the youngest Potter. Yes, yes, I've been waiting for you." Lily heard. "Yes, Weasley and Potter. A fine mix. Intelligent, brave, and loyal. Yes, well then, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!" Lily heard a roar on her right as the hat was lifted off her head. With on last glance at Hugo, she ran to join her brothers and most of her cousins at the Gryffindor table. From there, she watched the rest of the Sorting. "Reeve, Martin." "RAVENCLAW!" "Scalby, Rachel." "SLYTHERIN!" "Scamander, Lorcan." Lily watched as the boy with silvery white hair sat down on the stool, his different colored eyes covered by the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" Lily smiled and watched Lorcan drift over to the Ravenclaw. Moments later, Lysander joined him. "Shubrook, Gordon." "RAVENCLAW!" "Sommertime, Sylvia." "SLYTHERIN!" "Tarlton, Rosalie." "RAVENCLAW!" "Vandervent, Stephen." "SLYTHERIN." "Weasley, Hugo." Lily and the other Gryffindors waited eagerly as Hugo sat down on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted before it was properly on his head. He dashed to the Gryffindor table as Professor Vale continued. "Wennel, Brier." "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily cheered with the other Gryffindors. "Wescott, Charles." "HUFFLEPUFF!" Joseph, at the Hufflepuff table, clapped and cheered for the newcomer. Lily caught his eye and they gave each other big smiles. "Whitaker, Danny." "RAVENCLAW!" "Wood, Gwendolyn." "GRYFFINDOR!" Glen Wood cheered the loudest as Gwendolyn joined the Gryffindors. She smiled down at Glen, her older brother. "Young, Eileen." "HUFFLEPUFF!" Finally, with "Zabini, Fiona" sorted("SLYTHERIN!"), Professor Vale rolled up his scroll, took up the stool and hat, and left the Great Hall the way he had come. Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood as the doors banged closed behind Professor Vale. The hall hushed as she did. "To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts School." She began. "And to our old, welcome back. We look forward to another year with you, or at least, most of you." Several students sniggered. Professor McGonagall was looking directly at James, Fred and Roxanne, who stared back with feigned looks of innocence. "In all my years of teaching, I have learned that one cannot sit through a speech on an empty stomach, so," She paused. "Pip pip." There was a round of applause, and gasps of relief and surprise. Food had just appeared at the center of the table. At the Hufflepuff table, Joseph looked shocked. Lysander and Lorcan, at the Ravenclaw table, calmly began serving themselves helpings of chicken and baked potato. Lily ate her way through a mince pie as she listened to the conversations around her. Gwendolyn Wood and Mackenzie Peakes were in deep conversation about their parents jobs. "My mum works for the Daily Prophet." Mackenzie was saying. "And my dad works for the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation." "Yes, my dad was a Quidditch player." Gwendolyn said. "But now he works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Hugo was talking to Colin about Wizard's Chess, which he was rather skilled at. Lily tuned out of the conversations and looked up at the teacher table. Hagrid sat at the end, towering over the other teachers. There were a few teachers she didn't know, like the thin, pretty women with sleek black hair. She was conversing with a small, elderly wizard Lily assumed was Professor Flitwick. Next to him, at the center of the table, sat Professor McGonagall. On her other side, Professor Vale had returned to his place, and was talking to- "TEDDY!" Lily shouted far too loudly. Around her, the other Gryffindors stopped talking for a moment. Her cousins and brothers all looked in the direction of her gaze, their jaws dropping. There sat Teddy, with his blue hair slightly obscured by his pointed hat. He was nodding his agreement to something Professor Vale had just said. "I don't believe it!" James said. "That git didn't even tell us!" "James, don't call him a git! He's a Professor now." Molly, at the end of the table, chastised her cousin. "Did you know, Lou?" Roxanne asked. Louis shook his head. "I 'ave not seen Teddy and Victoire since zey left to move into zeir home. Now I wonder where zis home is." His accent was a mixture of French and British, which only made him more popular around girls. The others shrugged and looked back at Teddy, who had not seemed to notice them. "Are we going to have to call him 'Professor Lupin' now?" Fred asked. "Of course we do, Fred." Rose said. "It's only respectful." James rolled his eyes and returned to his food just as it disappeared. The plates were clean for a moment before dessert appeared. Lily helped herself to treacle tart and biscuits. Finally, the platters and plates cleared once more, and stayed that way. There was a rhythmic clinking, and everyone looked up at the High Table as Professor McGonagall stood once more. Professor Vale was just setting his spoon down, having tapped it on his glass to call everyone's attention. "Now that the feast is over, I would like to make a few announcements." She paused. "First, Madame Blost has asked me to remind you that there is a list of banned items posted on her office door. There are currently 496 items on this list, and if you have any questions about banned items, consult this list. Also, we have a new addition to the staff this year. Please welcome Professor Edward Remus Lupin." There was loud cheering from most of the older Gryffindors, who had him to thank for winning the Quidditch Cup 8 years in a row. The Weasleys and Potters cheered still louder than them. Dominique was the loudest at the Ravenclaw table. Teddy smiled at her and his Godfamily. He stood and gave a small bow to everyone and sat back down. "Yes, welcome, Professor." McGonagall continued. "For those of you who are wondering, Professor Lupin will be teaching Transfiguration. Now I have one last bit of business before we all go to bed. Students should remember that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all. Some of you may remember that we have done detentions in the Forest before. However, this year, students will not, under any circumstance, be allowed to enter the Forest. Students are forbidden from going near the forest as well, with exception to Care of Magical Creatures, where you will be under the protection of Professor Rubeus Hagrid and Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be co-teaching this year." There was a general applause. James, Fred and Roxanne began whispering fiercely together. Lily and Hugo exchanged glances. Why was McGonagall so serious about the Forest being offlimits? Lily looked up at the table and noticed Professor Vale was staring at the opposite wall, his eyes so blank and pale that he looked blind. "That being said, it is time we all went to bed. Prefects," McGonagall waved her arms in an upward motion. "Please lead the first years to your House common room." As one, the students rose, pushing back benches with a screech. Lily, Hugo and the other first year Gryffindors followed Molly and Justin Bythersee out of the Great Hall. The two led them up a series of staricases, down a corridor, and stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady who asked, "Password?" "This is the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. To enter, you have to say the password, which changes often, so keep up." Justin explained. "The current password is: troll vomit." Mackenzie and Gwendolyn scrunched their noses in disgust. The portrait of the fat lady swung forward and allowed them entry. The common room was circular. There were several tables, comfortable looking armchairs, and a fireplace. A notice board hung near the entrance, with various reminders of schools rules and such. "Boys dorm is upstairs on the right. Girls, the same on the left." Justin said. "Curfew is eight o'clock. If you're not back in the common room by then, you'll be in trouble. With that, he went upstairs. Lily, Mackenzie, Gwendolyn, Isla and Tasha climb the stairs, too, and turned left at the split in the stairs. Their room was several flights up. Their trunks had been brought up for them. Aurora's cage sat on Lily's bedside table. The snowy owl was perched inside, sleeping. Lily and the other girls crawled into bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
